


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bicycles, Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Best Friends, Dating, Dramedy, F/M, First Dates, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Violence, Original Character-centric, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

"How did you pass that class?You barley even studied!"Sophia looked at her friend Emily and smiled,trying her best not to burst out laughing at her bewildered expression."Because for some reason I was the only idiot that actually took the damn test!"She said,finally giving up and bursting into a fit of laughter.Emily just smiled and rolled her eyes at her."Whatever smartalic."She said,trying and failing to hide the amusement in her voice.

 _I'm really happy that she's my_ _friend_.Sophia thought to herself. _I don't what I would do without her in my life._


End file.
